


Грабители с большой дороги

by ilera



Category: Plunkett and Macleane (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Missing Scene, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-04
Updated: 2009-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: Действие происходит ближе к концу фильма и после него.
Relationships: Will Plunkett/Lord Rochester
Kudos: 1





	Грабители с большой дороги

**Author's Note:**

> Действие происходит ближе к концу фильма и после него.

— Рочестер...  
— Нет, дорогуша, я не могу. Ваш мир слишком далек и примитивен для меня. Мое место здесь: совращать молодых.  
Рочестер так обаятельно улыбнулся, что Планкетт не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Подумав, он вернул ему украденную раннее булавку. Казалось, только у Рочестера украшения не были фальшивыми. Рочестер искренне обрадовался и еле заметно кивнул, прощаясь. Если он не уйдет сейчас, возможно, не уйдет никогда. Оказавшись разбойником, Планкетт притягивал его еще больше, чем будучи слугой. Когда же он впервые заподозрил обман?

 _Он привел Маклейна на очередной вечер и указал на богатую аристократку, переспавшую с половиной Парижа. Когда Маклейн удалился с ней в комнату, Рочестер по обыкновению стал наблюдать за веселящимися богачами. Наблюдательность была его даром, она приносила ему баснословные деньги: будь то продажа информации или игра в покер. Вот и сейчас он заметил нечто странное. Лорд Вимси подошел к отверстию в стене, из которого показалось дуло пистолета. А так как пистолеты не имеют привычку высовываться из отверстий, кто-то должен держать его с той стороны. Когда Вимси поспешно удалился, Рочестер подошел к отверстию и осторожно заглянул вовнутрь. Пистолет не замедлил показаться, но почти тут же исчез.  
— А, это вы, — услышал Рочестер смутно знакомый голос.  
— Кто это?  
— Не важно.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — наконец распознал голос Рочестер. — Слугам не положено присутствовать на балу джентльменов.  
— А я и не присутствую, — с той стороны раздался звук трения грубой материи о металл.  
— Как тебя, кстати, зовут, дорогуша?  
Ответил он не сразу, будто раздумывая, следует ли доверять такую тайну Рочестеру.  
— Планкетт.  
— Так что ты тут делаешь, Планкетт, дорогуша? Ты умеешь обращаться с оружием?  
— Я могу снести голову во-о-он тому лордику, и никто даже не заметит. А вам лучше вернуться к своим друзьям... сэр.  
Рочестер улыбнулся и отошел. Кем бы ни был Планкетт, он не был слугой. Слуга разговаривал бы с ним подобострастно и вежливо, в голосе же Планкетта сквозило презрение и ненависть._

Тогда Рочестер решил, что представляя Планкетта своим слугой, Маклейн так скрывает их любовную связь. Оба они нормально относились к таким, как Рочестер, что наводило на определенные мысли. Планкетт даже оценил его шутку про петушиные бои при их первой встречи — никто не смеялся над ней так сильно, как он. Возможно, именно эта его непосредственность и уверенность, с которой он держался, привлекла внимание Рочестера. Что ж, приключение закончилось, пора возвращаться в Париж. Наверняка там подняли жуткую панику из-за побега Маклейна, и он просто не может пропустить такое представление.  
— Знаешь, — произнес Планкетт, когда Рочестер уже повернулся, чтобы уйти, — я тебя недооценивал. Думал, ты такой же, как они — напыщенный индюк с соломой вместо мозгов.   
Планкетт замолчал, не зная, как выразить благодарность за помощь.   
— А я, — ответил Рочестер, — еще до суда понял, что это вы с Маклейном те самые разбойники с большой дороги.  
— Как? — удивился Планкетт.  
Рочестер улыбнулся, вспоминая.

 _На свадьбу леди Эстель он пришел лишь потому, что хотел быть в курсе всех более менее важных событий. А лучший способ что-нибудь узнать — присутствовать при этом. Он уже думал уйти с пира, наплевав на приличия, когда скуку разогнали внезапно появившиеся разбойники.  
— Какое неожиданное развлечение, — произнес его друг.  
Рочестер кивнул и приготовился наслаждаться ограблением. Напор преступников ему понравился — он ценил мужчин, которые знают, чего хотят.   
— Великолепно, — с чувством произнес Рочестер.  
— Неплохо, правда? — согласился его друг.  
Видимо, разбойники их услышали, потому что один из них присел перед Рочестером, профессионально оглядывая его костюм. Внимание грабителя сразу же привлекла булавка.  
— Пожалуйста, не забирайте ее, — вежливо попросил Рочестер, не перестав улыбаться. — Это подарок мамы.  
Говорят, улыбкой можно добиться многого, но тут она не привела к желаемому результату. Когда грабитель выдергивал булавку из воротника, Рочестер обратил внимание на его глаза. В них не было ни страха, ни злости. Мужчина выглядел так, будто выполняет каждодневную работу. Скорее всего, так и было. И почему-то его глаза показались Рочестеру знакомыми. Пока он раздумывал над этим, второй грабитель сообщил всем, что невеста заражена инфекционной болезнью, передающейся половым путем. В голове Рочестера что-то щелкнуло. Только любовник леди Эстель мог знать, что она заразна. И только аристократы были ее любовниками. А совсем недавно с ней переспал Маклейн, который до этого был в долгах. Конечно же, он отрицал, что у него нет денег, но Рочестер и так видел, что он на мели. И этот второй очень похож на слугу Маклейна. Теперь стало ясно, что никакой он не слуга и не любовник, а партнер в ограблениях. В конце концов, Маклейну всегда нравилась Ребекка._

— Маклейн выдал нас, хм? — усмехнулся Планкетт. — Странно, что никто больше не догадался.  
— По мне не видно, но я умею применять голову по назначению, — пожал плечами Рочестер. — В конце концов, это источник моего дохода.  
— Что ж...  
Рочестер кивнул и без дальнейших слов вскочил на лошадь. Ему показалось, что на лице Планкетта отразилось сожаление по поводу его отъезда.   
— День был полон впечатлений, не так ли? — говорил сам себе Рочестер, скача к Парижу. — Стаканчик вина и на боковую — нас ждет реальный мир. Впрочем, я мог бы привыкнуть к их образу жизни.

Планкетт, Маклейн и Ребекка скакали весь день, не решаясь заночевать в людных местах. Вместо этого они устроились на ночь в лесу. Планкетт разжег костер, а Маклейн соорудил лежанки из сосновых веток. Высушив одежду, друзья молча легли спать. Планкетт первым вызвался нести вахту, не желая разлучать влюбленных в такой момент. Тишину ничто, кроме дыхания спящих, не нарушало. Планкетт и сам задремал, когда услышал треск веток недалеко от их поляны. Выхватив пистолет и направив его в направлении звука, он приготовился ждать. Из темноты показался мужской силуэт.  
— Стой или буду стрелять, — с угрозой произнес Планкетт.  
— Это всего лишь я, Рочестер.  
— Докажи.  
Мужчина подошел к самому костру, и оно осветило его лицо. Планкетт расслабил плечи и убрал пистолет.  
— Разве ты не должен быть в своем роскошном доме и спать на мягких перинах?  
— Я подумал, что небезопасно возвращаться в Париж, где могут вспомнить о моем вмешательстве в ваш побег.  
— Чепуха. В таком тумане и беспорядке ничего нельзя было разобрать, а единственный свидетель мертв.  
— Что ж, — согласился Рочестер, — кажется, мне временно хочется побыть преступником. Это же так весело!  
— Тебе придется набрать себе веток для постели, — усмехнулся Планкетт.  
Рочестер кивнул, подумав, что не зря вернулся. Планкетт же понял, что скучным путешествие точно не будет.

**Author's Note:**

> Петушиный бой — по англ. "cock fight". "Cock" так же имеет другое значение — "член".


End file.
